Sweet Misunderstandings
by SquiresBoy
Summary: Heero and Duo are in a relationship and finially Relena has a new love of her own, but what will happen when Relena spots one of them cheating on another...Cheesy and my first from a long time ago, please read even if its just to laughYaoi, Yuri, some mi


**Author: **SquiresBoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters. So please don't sue and if you do, I'll fight all the way… I don't go down easily Grrrr. -

Ok now time for my petty comments this is my first Fanfic EVER. I dream but I do not put pen to paper, but I have finally gotten over that and this was my first thought. Ok to the point please don't be too harsh…honesty yes…but tame it down and no flames cause I'll cry.

I Dedicate…I hope I'm aloud to dedicate but meh I will anyway. I dedicate this fic to Pyro, Skeller and Nita-sama the three people who inspire me greatly and share my obsession with me…they also happen to be the coolest and most random people ever. Luv you guys -.

Relena Peacecraft Walked into the mall and gazed adoringly at her partner seated at the tables nearby. Her beautiful platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes had always stirred something deep within her but it was only recently that Dorothy Catalonie had managed to capture her heart and now she just couldn't quite get enough of her newfound love. Smiling to herself she walked and elegantly sat down beside her.

Dorothy looked upon her little blonde angel; she smirked to herself noticing how she was fiddling with the collar of her dress trying to hide her obvious hickeys.

"What's wrong Lena don't you like my little presents" Dorothy purred seductively

"No, no it's not that it's just …err… -

Dorothy leaned over and gently brushed her lips against Relena's and straightened her collar to secretly cover the marks. Relena blushed at the contact but didn't say anything.

"Now that that's sorted why don't we do some shopping" Dorothy smiled catlike across at the person whose angelic qualities had captured her heart along with her soul.

Heero gazed at his koi affectionalty, arm in arm they walked into the fluesent building, his eyes wandered along the light sky blue strapless dress that his sweetheart wore. The pale blue dress had swirls of lilac and aqua dancing across it. The dress was a respectable knee length with a royal blue hem it was truly spectacular along with the chestnut who wore it.

Long toned limbs, slender hands and ankles and a sensual heart shaped face Heero glanced at his lover in awe. Licking his lips they interlocked arms and made their way over to the café in the center of the square.

"You look beautiful you know, absolutely breathtakingly beautiful"

Bringing one hand to caress one sweet cheek and grasping the front of his beloveds dress with the other he leaned in and tasted the strawberry flavored pert lips he so loved.

"HEE-ROOO" Heero was ripped from the passionate kiss with a surprising screech.

Relena could not believe her eyes and she would not believe anything if she had not seen it herself. No she could not and would not believe this. But there he was.

"How could he" Relena whimpered

Dorothy looked at her angel with concern. Those cornflower orbs of hers lost all sense of happiness and filled with pain and anger.

"What's wrong Lena" Dorothy asked her voice thick with worry.

Relena rose from the table her face hardened she gritted her teeth. Her hands closed and tightened into fists as her shoulders shook with uncontrolled anger. Without a word Relena stormed over to where the couple stood wrapped around each other, Relena let out a deep growl as she noticed the girl's arms were wrapped around Heero.

"HEE-RO . . . . HEERO . . . . Heero" she screeched in anger.

Dorothy watched her shocked, she had never, never seen Relena act this way. She knew Relena had a temper but it was always kept strictly under control that always was part of her charm.

Yet this striking woman, this striking woman just seduced her even more. But this meant trouble; no one upset her lover, No One!

Heero turned around glaring at the person who was disturbing him and his sweetheart, stood in front of him was… Heero did a double take, stood in front of him was no other than Relena Peacecraft.

He groaned inwardly. Great, now what had he done, he's never seen Relena look so angry in her entire life.

SMACK

Heero's eyes bulged out their sockets as Relena brutally hit his koi, it seemed his koi too was having a hard time realizing the action; a red tint grazed the delicate cheekbones. Heero raised his hand and placed it over the newly forming bruise.

"Are you alright" Heero asked anxiously.

His lover nodded in response still shocked with the physical violence.

SMACK

SMACK

Heero's head snapped back, his cheeks burning as he realized he too had been hit, the force of the shocked him.

It actually hurt; he gingerly removed his palm from his koi's cheek to his. He couldn't quite believe it, miss-I-do-not-believe-in-violence hit him, actually hit Him, and Twice!

Not to mention his Koi, he glared daggers at the former pacifist. Relena's cornflower Blues darkened ablaze silently sending daggers of their own.

"What the HELL was that for" Heero growled menacingly.

Relena continued glare at Heero she could feel her anger bubbling inside her, she knew she should keep it at bay. But he deserved a piece of her mind, oh and boy he was going to get it.

Oh god he's sooo going to wish he had died when he self-detonated.

"I'll tell you what the Fucking HELL that was for, Heero" she sneered.

"You are a selfish, cruel person Heero you have no idea what you've got, and what you're currently losing. You don't care about anyone, do you? DO YOU!!! You don't deserve him. You have someone who loves you more than anything else. Who'd die for you and protect you, and I know you'd do the same yet here you are with some cheep slut whoring yourself out. Duo cares for you and He L.O.V.E's you god damn it. How dare you cheat on him."

Dorothy watched all this in awe; her little angel faced off Heero Yuy the perfect soldier. She couldn't quite believe either that her little princess had actually hit him.

Yes she had courage but to take on Heero Yuy you had to be crazy, and boy did Heero look angry, in fact he looked more than angry he looked well and truly pissed. Placing a hand on Relena's shoulder Dorothy whispered.

"Lena angel, calm down lets talk about this calmly"

Relena turned round and promptly shook with anger,

"NO!!!" were the only words she uttered before turning round and glaring again at Heero"

The mystery girl who was still half wrapped up in Heero's embrace watched all this with it seemed slight amusement.

Apart from the pinkish tinge across her cheek. She seemed rather unscathed. Relena turned to look at the girl who had a small smile on her face and lost any sense of control she had.

"Do you think this is funny" She sneered to the girl.

"Well do you, do you think it's funny to ruin two peoples love and relationship with your sluttish little teasing. He was in love and love, by a great guy…yes guy, you will never mach his love for Heero and Heero will tire of you and throw you away just like he has Duo, and he has ruined everything because you come along and entice him. You little slag."

SMACK

The girls head snapped back again and her eyes bulged out, another red mark glowed on her face. Relena panted slightly retracting her hand and glaring menacingly.

Heero had seen enough. All he wanted was this to disappear.

Today had been a disaster since he had woken up, he had an undercover mission and now he was trapped in the mall having an argument with Relena about his love life.

"RELENA…If You So Much As Touch One Hair On My Koi's Head I'll Personally See That You Don't Live To See Peace Again. You Do Not Know A…."

WHACK

"YOU DID NOT JUST THREATEN RELENA…DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN RELENA" Dorothy screamed as she backhanded Heero.

Heero's cheek glared a deep pink, as he stared at her turning on his full death glare, fist's clenching and unclenching beside his sides

A deep chuckle rang out from the girl, and she tried to control her laughter. Heero's arm's circling her waist and she leaned on him burying her face as she struggled to catch her breath while having laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry Relena, I didn't know how much you cared" a well-known masculine voice choked between laughs

"Duo!!!!" Dorothy questioned in shock, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Of course it's DUO…you really don't think I'd cheat on him…do you" Heero replied in his usual monotone, his lips curling into a smug smirk.

Relena stared in horror as Duo removed his brown contacts to reveal his usual amethyst orbs and began tying his hair in his custom braid. Two fairly symmetrical marks adorned each cheek and Relena looked down to her red hands. The realization of her actions finally hitting her.

"Oh Duo, I'm so sorry. I just thought…I saw him…and you, but not you….and I just assumed…Oh I'm so sorry Duo…."

Duo held up his hands signaling for her to listen.

"It's ok, I understand…You saw a strange girl draped over my Hee-chan and thought the worst. If it had been the other way round I'm sure we would have done the same…I never meant to laugh. I just never knew you cared or that you would get angry and defend me, let alone slap Heero. It was a shock that's all…. and on another note I see your over my Hee-chan"

Blushing Relena nodded slightly, and leaned backwards into Dorothy who had some point wrapped her arms around her. The two pairs of couples watched each other for a few seconds in silence.

"So now that this little disaster has been amended. Why don't I change and we go for coffee and catch up yer…and I can tell you why I'm wearing this outfit?" Duo asked muffled in Heero's shirt.

"Hn…on only one condition, you stay a pacifist Relena" Heero muttered

"Oh your not still sore, are you Heero…Don't be a baby it was a mere slap." Dorothy cackled as she steered herself and her angel back toward the table.


End file.
